Skylord Vitali
}} Skylord Vitali was one of the last 'living' Skylords stationed at Skyhold, after the deaths of the majority of Skylords stationed there. He wore black and looked quite pale. When first met by our heroes, he seemed to be rather suspicious of others, as he confronted Skylord Lysander about bringing outsiders to Skyhold, and believed that the members of the Carnivale Del Banjo to be responsible for the murder of Skylord Amber as well as the disappearance of the other Skylords, and believed Madame Nubescu to be attempting to murder the sick Skylord Baako, although she seemed to only be attempting to help. Once a sign was found claiming Madame Nubescu had murdered the other Skylords, Vitali was insistent on her guilt, despite the ease in which the sign could have been faked. In "Shadow of Israphel" Part 29: The Cage it is revealed that he is in fact a vampire, and was responsible for the deaths of the other Skylords, including Skylord James, Skylord Horus, Skylord Vimes, and Skylord Finnigan, all of which he murdered very gruesomely. His "suspicion" and blame of Nubescu was simply an attempt to divert suspicion away from himself. Our heroes eventually found the tomb he made, along with a creepy poem of his victims' deaths. He was a member of the Cult of Israphel and planned on delivering the power of Skyhold to his dark master. Soon after they discovered his evil intentions, Vitali was confronted by our heroes whilst sleeping in his coffin. He was slain by Xephos, with assistance from Honeydew and Skylord Lysander. Honeydew said that 'he knew how to kill vampires' and gave Xephos a stick to attack Vitali. This was an attempt to "stake" him, vampires supposedly only being able to be killed by a stake to the heart. Upon death, he dropped a record, picked up by Lysander, who said it related to the control room, a pair of goggles now worn by Honeydew, and, as yet unnoticed by our heroes, a piece of paper retrieved by Xephos. The paper was found to not be the map fragment, but just a Skylord license. The Poem of Death The Poem of Death was found underneath the apple tree in Skyhold, where the Skylords killed by Vitali were secretly buried. Each line of the poem is a way he killed a Skylord. ''I stuck a meat hook in his back, I snapped his spine with a mighty crack, At morning light our swords did clash, nothing left but bones and ash, I popped his eyes and drank the goo, I took his blade and ran him through. '' Appearance Personality History Relationships Abilities & Powers Trivia Quotes Character Popularity In a poll that was held from January to February 2013 on this wiki with all Shadow of Israphel characters to choose from, Skylord Vitali was placed equal 27th overall with 4 votes out of 4412 votes. Gallery Skylord_Vitali.png Skylord_Vitali_2.png Skylord_Vitali_3.png Skylord_Vitali_4.png Skylord_Vitali_5.png Skylord_Vitali_6.png Skylord_Vitali_7.png Skylord_Vitali_8.png Skylord_Vitali_9.png Skylord_Vitali_10.png Skylord_Vitali_11.png Skylord_Vitali_12.png Skylord_Vitali_13.png Skylord_Vitali_14.png Skylord_Vitali_15.png Skylord_Vitali_16.png References Category:Shadow of Israphel Category:Shadow of Israphel Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Skylords Category:Cultist Category:Deceased Characters